


Wild dreams

by Emyly001



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aft Ports, Akward Situation, Birth, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chubby aft, Deepthroating, Double Oral Penetration, Drunk Sex, Filming, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mech Preg, Megatron in heat, Nightmares, Panties, Passionate interfacing, Puffy valve, Romance(sort of), Spanking, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stimulants, Sub Megatron, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformer Sparklings, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Video Cameras, Violence, Walking In On Someone, Yandere Arcee, humping, sex denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 17,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus will never admit this to anyone but... he's a pervert and has a really wild fantazies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm tired.
> 
> Wheb the work reaches 10 kudos, I'll write another chapter.

The battle raged on. Only Optimus and Megatron. Nobody else.

They are in mountains, alone. They wanted to settle this once and for all.

The blades crashed together as they met. Both sudes were addeding more and more strenght, before they jumped back.

,,You are weaker, Optimus." Says Megatron. ,,Not as weak as you Megatron." Says Optimus.

Both of the strode against each other and their blades clashed together again.

Megatron is clearly focused on the battle but Optimus' mind is somewhere else.

He was thinkig about dominating Megatron. He was thinking about how he could spank him. Hard. Really hard. He would make him overload just because of that.

He was also thinking about how he could fuck him with his new and inproved spike. His frame isn't only thing that improved.

He would stretch his valve and aft port. To it's limits. Yes. To it's limits.

He also wondered if Megatron could squirt. Ohhh...How he loved squirting mechs...

He blocked another hit from Megatron and before thinking...he spanked him.

Both of them freeze in place. Megatron winked and did nothing. Optimus blinked too and spanked him again.

Megatron bucked a little in his knees and wiggled with his aft a little.

Optimus never told this to anyone but.....his spike always starts presurizing when he knew, that he would met Megatron.

Optimus spanked him again and with a more force. Megatron's optics rolled back and his glossa lolled out. ,,Oohh, Prime....I'm getting aroused!"

Megatron starts wiggling with his aft and licking his lips.

,,Turn around, filthy bot." Optimus says in a demanding voice. Megatron did just that and wiggled with his aft. ,,Spank me! Spank me like a filthy bot....no...like a whore bot!"

,,I was planning to." Optimus gripped Megatron's shoulder with his servo and with the second one, he starts spanking him.

Megatron always bucked into the impact and made a pleased moan. ,,Oohhh...yeeesss...spank me...yeah...mmmhhhmm...mmmuuuhh...spank me MORE!" Screamed Megatron.

,,As you wish." Optimus added more force and Megatron jolted under him. ,,Yyeeess...just like that....ooohhh, don't stop!" Megatron's glossa lolled out.

Megatron's panels snapped back and lubricant gushed out of his valve. Optimus sopped and petted Megatron's left half of aft.

,,Hhnnggh...Why did you stop?" There's was a desperate in his voice. ,,Hush, whore." Optimus inspected the ports and licked his lips. Both of them were clenching because of arousal.

,,Hhmmhh." Optimus encircled the rim of the valve and Megatron shivered.

He then inserted one digit into his valve and Megatron moaned. Optimus leaned to his audio. ,,Tell me whore...do you squirt?" Megatron's optics brightened. ,,This whore only squirts, when they are fucking him hard and fasts."

Optimus chuckled. He slowly moved with the onedigit inside Megatron's valve. He then stops, added a second one and starts moving with them hard and fast.

,,Uuuhhhh....yyyyeeeeaaaahhhhh...." Megatron moaned under him. Optimus laughed. ,,Yeah, you like that...yeah, clench around my digits."

Megotron starts pinching his anterior node and starts rolling it between his digits. Optimus hissed with arousal. ,,Yeah, play with your anterior node. Play with your clit. Show me how much do you want to be fucked."

Megatron starts thrusting against Optimus' digits and soon after that, with a scream he overloaded and squirted.

Optimus starts massaging his valve so the lubricant is on Megatron's back, aft and legs.

He let him pant for a while before he released his spike. He slaped it against Megatron's aft and in a respond Megatron wiggled with his aft.

,,Tell me...how much do you want to be fucked?" Asks Optimus in a teasing tone. ,,I want to get fucked that I will squirt over and over again! I want you to stretch my ports! I want you to fuck hard, rough and fast!" Answers Megatron.

,,Hhmmm. I think not." Optimus stapps away and Megatron looked over his shoulder with a whimper.

Optimus stroked his spike a few times. ,,Suck it. And suck it good." Megatron got on all fours and crawled over to Optimus.

Megatron stroked it a few times and then takes it into his mouth. Megatron moaned around it. It was big and fat spike. Just enough to stretch him.

Megatron starts bobbing his head and starts twirlling his glossa around it.

Optimus grunted. ,,Yeah...Suck my bot cock you bastard 'con!"

Megatron starts deep throating him and slides his servo down to play with his anterior node.

,,Oohh. That's right. Suck it." Optimus starts thrusting against Megatron's mouth.

Megatron rotated with his head and slide at the bade of the spike. He only moved few milimeters.

Optimus then grabed his head and pushed in. ,,Yes! Milk my cock, whore." Megatron starts swallowing his load. ,,Oohh, yeeah. Gulp it. Come on, gulp everything."

When Megatron swallowed everything, Optimus pulled out. ,,Such a good whore. You deserve a reward. Turn around!"

Megatron turned around and wiggled with his aft. ,,Please! Fuck me into abandon and stretch me properly!"

Optimus chuckled. ,,What a needy whore. I like that." Optimus walked over to Megatron and goes after his aft port.

,,Oohh, yes! Stretch my aft port!" Screamed Megatron. 

When Optimus was seatled, he starts moving at a fast and rough pace. He hissed with arousal. ,,Such a tight port. I will stretch you and you will be mine!" Optimus spanked him again.

Megatron moaned. ,,I will be always yours! Always!" Megatron's glossa lolled out and he was moaning with abandon.

Optimus hissed again. ,,Clench around my spike! Show me, how much you need it! Want it! Love it!"

Megatron clenched around his spike and put a servo on his right half of aft.

Optimus the rised him up, hooked his legs over his arms and starts thrusting at a break neck pace.

,,Yeah...more...more...MORE!" Screamed Megatron.

,,I'm gonna cum inside you. I'm gonna make you dirty with my cum. I will let them know that you're mine." Growled Optimus.

And soon after that both of the overloaded. Optimus spilled his cum inside of Megatron and Megatron squirted onto the ground.  
\-------  
Optimus groaned and rubbed his optics. ,,Don't tell me that was just a dream."

He felt a weight on his chasis and opened his optics. He saw Megatron, laying on his chadis covered with his fluid.

,,So it wasn't a dream." Optimus put on a perverted smile and droll runned down his chin.

He starts imagining, what was he doing with Megatron and what could he do with Megatron.

His spike starts presurizing again and bumped agains Megatron's aft.

As he was dreaming, he didn't register Megatron coming back online.

He starts wiggling with his aft against Optimus' spike.

Optimus looked down. ,,Another round, what do you say?" Purred Megatron.

Optimus' smile widened. ,,You bet." And thrusted into Megatron's aft port.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, fuck it, I'm gonna post it.

Megatron was washing himself in the showers. Nemesis' showers.

He carefuly cleaned sensitive wires and roughly cleaned his armour because of the dirt and sand.

When he got to his aft, he got a strange feeling. He squeezed it and send shiver trough his spinal trust.

He tryed to spank it and hebucked in his knees and moaned lowly.

He leaned against a shower wall and starts wiggling with his aft. He became really aroused, just by spanking his aft.

He closed his optics and tryed to calm down. He didn't register somobody entered the shower.

Something starts rubbing against his aft. He thought he just inagined that, so he let his optics closed.

But he got aroused even more and statrts rubbing against it. Megatron hissed with pleasure.

Megatron soon realized it was somebody's spike, when it's starts slapping against his aft. He groaned and starts bucking into the ipmacts.

His covers slid back and lubricant gushed out. ,,What a eager mech." Megatron oppened his optics and looked over his shoulder.

He saw Optimus with a perverted smile and his optics glued to Megatron's aft. ,,How did you get here?" Asks Megatron.

,,Less talking, more fucking." And with that Optimus thrusted into Megatron's aft.

Megatron moaned and Optimus starts thrusting rough and fast.

Megatron starts moaning with wide abandon. They were lucky, that they were in Megatron's personal showers and the room is sound proofed.

,,Aaahhhh.....yeeaaahhh....uuuuhhhh..." Megatron starts moaning loudly and his optics rolled back.

,,Uuhh. So tight. I love it." Optimus spanked him again and droll runned down his chin.

Megatron puts his servos on his aft and spreads it. ,,Yeesss. Spread your aft. Show me, how much you love it." Says Optimus in a perverted tone.

None of them last long. Optimus pulled out and overloade on Megatron's back. Megatron squirted and stained his thights and Optimus' tights.

Before everything went black, he saw Optimus' perverted smile and bright optics.

\-------  
Something woke up Megatron from his recharge. He didn't remembered how he got into the berth.

He tried to turn around but a strong servo stopped him.

He opened his optics and saw Optimus above him.

,,O-Optimus..." Says Megatron in a raspy tone.

,,Sshhh." Optimus shushed him. ,,Let's go for second round."

Megatron then moaned with pleasure because Optimus thrusted into his aft port.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Megatron have a drink. But Optimus puts a stimulants into Megatron's drink and the fun can begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me! I like when they have a drink.

Optimus brought two bottles of high grade and two glasses. He sets them on a table. One bottle and glass in front of his seat and the second bottle and glass in front of Megatron.

,,You could bring only one bottle." Says Megatron and starts pouring a drink into the glass.

Optimus smiled. ,,I wanted us to enjoy the drink even more." He poured a drink to himself.

Megatron sipped his drink and Optimus did the same thing. They sat in a comfortable silence.

He didn't tell him. Optimus didn't tell him. Before he brought the bottles, he poured a stimulants into his drink. Why? Because Optimus wants to have a fun with him.

Megatron finished his first glass and starts panting slightly.

Optimus only looked at him and poured him another glass.

,,T-Thank you." Said Megatron panting.

Optimus nodded and set the bottle down. He sipped from his drink and watched Megatron's reaction.

Megatron starts rubbing his thights together and was panting even more.

,,Are you alright, Megatron?" Asked Optimus. But he knew, that Megatron was very aroused.

Optimus' pervy mind kicked on and he starts imagening, what could he do with Megatron.  
Maybe eat out his valve? Fuck him into the aft port? Let him suck his spike? There was too many possibilities.

Optimus poured another drink into Megatron's glass.

Megatron was clearly aroused now. He was panting hard and rubbing his tights together.

With a shaking servo, he reached for the glass and brought to his mouth.

But half of it spilled and it ended on Megatron's chest and hot interface panel.

Megatron looked at it and Optimus took a cloth. ,,You're dirty."

Optimus stands up and walked over to Megatron. Megatron still had the glass in his servo and was looking at the mess.

Optimus pulled him from the table and starts cleaning him.

Megatron panted as he cleaned his chest. He then moved to his panel. Megatron moaned lovly and Optimus starts rubbing at his valve cover.

Megatron moaned and Optimus licked his lips, when Megatron's valve cover snaps back.

Megatron sipped again and Optimus starts prodding at the entrance with his digit.

Megatron moaned lowly and spreads his legs. Optimus hissed with arousal and positioned himself between Megatron's legs.

He locked his lips around the anterior node and Megatron moaned. He starts licking it and sucking at it.

Megatron sipped from his drink and lubricant gushed out. Optimus pulled away and pushrd his glossa inside. He starts licking at the sensitive nodes and Megatron jolted.

He starts moaning and dropped the glass on the ground. It shaterref but they didn't seem to mind.

Megatron pushed Optimus deeper and he starts sucking and licking even more.

Megatron then came and squirted. Optimus lapped at the lubricant and moaned, because it tastes good. Really good.

Optimus pulled away and released his spike. He stands up, took Megatron into his arms and layed him on the table.

,,Suck it." Says Optimus and stroked his spike. Megatron turned and ducked, so he can reach for the spike.

He stroked it few times and then took it into his mouth. He moaned because of the growing arousal.

Optimus groaned and pushed Megatron down more.

Megatron starts bobbing his head up and down. He starts twirlling his glossa around it and that made Otimus moan.

He starts stroking it and the pace matched his sucking.

Optimus starts thrusting into his mouth and then he came. ,,Swallow everything." Says Optimus and pushed inside.

Megatron looked at Optimus and starts swallowing. When Megatron swallowed everything, Optimus slowly pulled away and with a *plop* the spike slid out.

,,Lay back and spread your legs." Says Optimus and stroked his spike.

Megatron lays on his back and hooked his legs over his arms.

Optimus positionef his spike on Megatron's aft port and in one swift motion, pushed in.

Both of them moaned and Optimus starts thrusting at a fast and rough pace.

,,Aaahhh..yyeeehhh....f-fuck me..." Megatron starts moaning with abandon and clenching around the spike.

Optimus hissed and licked his lips. ,,Oohh. So tight and slick! I love it."

Optimus pushed Megatron's knees down more so they were touching his shoulders, to stick out more his aft.

Optimus quickened the pace and their bodies banged together.

They didn't last long. Megatron overloade with a scream and Optimus with a roar.

Megatron squirted and stained his aft, thights and Optimus' thights. Optimus cami inside Megatron's aft port but some of it seeped out.

When the overload faded, they kissed each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron was sitting behind his desk and reading some datapads. 

Optimus was nowhere to be found, so he must do it all by himself.

Suddenly, he heard a heavy pedes comming his way. It sounded like Optimus but they were....weird. It sounded like he had a hard time to stand, even walk.

The doors slid open and Optimus walked in. Megatron looked him over and he realise, that he was highly overcharged.

Megatron sighed and looked at the bottle in Optimus' servo. It was half empty, half full. Optimus brought the bottle to his lip plates and starts drinking.

Megatron watched unamused and Optimus continued drinking to it's full emptyness. He cleaned his lip plates and throwed the bottle away.

,,You're making a mess." Says Megatron and tryed to get back to work. Optimus only smiled and starts stumbling to the table.

He litteraly fell on the table and layed on all datapads. Megatron tryed to save at least from under his servos but it was no use.

,,Megatron..*hic*....you are...*hic*...pretty today..*hic*.." Megatron crossed his arms on his chest. ,,And you're overcharged." Optimus pouted his lips. ,,Aawww...*hic*...you're mean...*hic*.." Megatron rised an optic ridge.

Optimus then smiled. ,,But I will make you...*hic*..a really...*hic*..." Optimus didn't finished but took Megatron by his uper arm and led him into their shared hab suite.

Megatron tried to free himself but it was no use. Optimu was too strong.

The doors oppened and Optimus throwed Megatron onto the berth.

Megatron rolled on his back but Optimus was quickly on him and kissing and bitting his neck. Megaton sighed and tryed to Optimus away but it doesn't worked.

Optimus hummed and starts rubbing at Megatron's covers with his servo.

Megatron stopped fighting and layed under Optimus limply. Optimus starts kissing his way down and he let a wet trace behind him.

He tapped the covers and smiled. Megatron sighed as Optimus starts licking at them.

They snapped back and Optimus smiled, because they are lubricated. He pinched the anterior node between two digits and Megatron's valve gape. Optimus licked his lips and kisses it.

Megatron clenched his fists. When was the last time Optimus kissed his valve like that? He shivered and Optimus released his spike.

He leaned up and pushed in. Megatron moaned lowly and Optimus smiled at him. Megatron could smell the high grade Energon. And he though that Primes don't drink.

Optimus starts moving at a fast and rough pace and Megatron was moving and moaning under him.

Optimus starts rubbing his cheek and Megatron wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck.

Optimus starts biting and sucking at Megatron's neck and Megatron moaned louder. 

Optimus slides his servo and starts rolling and pinchig the anterior node between his digits.

Megatron crossed his legs behind Optimus' back and soon after that, both of them overloaded.

Megatron arched his back as his valve clenched around Optimus' spike and Optimus spilled his load inside.

Both of them were panting heavyli and when Megatron looked at Optimus, he was in recharge.

Megatron rolled his optics, shifted them so they were fully on the berth. He pulled a blanket over them and when Megatron tryed to go to recharge, Optimus in his recharge pulled him close and cuddled him.

Megatron chuckled and the beating of Optimus' spark lulled him into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Optimus. (////*v*////) I'm not even sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you expect in next chapters? Just write into the comments or leave me a message on tumblr: emyly001.  
> I'm also oppened to requests on this work and I will also create another work with different pairings.

Optimus was sitting behind a desk and reading some datapads. He would sometimes reach under the desk and do something.

Someone knocked on the door. Optimus looked up from his datapad. ,,Come in!"

The doors slid aside and Magnus stepped in. ,,Hello, Ultra Magnus. What do you need?" Asked Optimus and looked at Ultra Magnus.

,,Sir, we found a Decepticons in the forest. But don't worry. They are not near any civilization." Says Ultra Magnus.

,,And?" Optimus got closer to the desk. Magnus looked at him and coughed. ,,They seem...nervous. Well...everyone is nervous."

,,Why so?" Optimus rised an optic ridge. ,,The dissapearence of Megatron, put us on the state of unsureness and nervousness." Says Magnus and shifted in his place.

Optimus nodded. ,,I'm guessing that, Megatron has some sort of plan and told nobody about it. Or someone kidnapped him. There is many reasons."

Magnus nodded. ,,We will continue observing them. With your permisson, sir." ,,Permission granted." Says Optimus and stats reading a datapad.

Magnus blinked and walked out.

When Optimus made sure, that he was gone, he looked under the desk at Megatron, whom was sucking his spike.

He smiled at him and peted his cheek. ,,Good pet.Good Megatron. You didn't even made a sound. You were very good."

Megatron was looking at him and Optimus leaned back in his chair.

Megatron was under the desk, on his knees and his servos were bound together. He was bobbing his head up and down in a slow motions.

Optimus sighed and was still looking at Megatron. ,,You know...Everyone thinks that you dissapiered. Well...Which is partially true but they don't know...that you belong to me."

Megatron made a muffled sound and Optimus chuckled. ,,Use your servos. I will achive overload in that way."

Megatron was still looking at him and brought his bounded servos to Optimus' spike.

He entvinted his digits around it and starts moving with it. His stroking matched his sucking.

Optimus hissed and then moaned. ,,Yes. That's good, pet." He puts a servo on Megatron's head and starts pushing him deeper.

Optimus closed his optics and tilted his head back. Megatron's mouth was so hot!

He starts bucking into his mouth and that meant only one thing. He was close.

Megatron prepared himself on swalloving Optimus' load but instead, Optimus pulled out and everything ended up on Megatron's face.

Megatron gasped and tryed not to pull away. When Optimus' load ended.on his face, Optimus panted for a while and then looked down on him.

,,Do you really think, that only one overload will satisfy me? Come on, pet. Start sucking it, again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus couldn't contain himself anymore.

Optimus woke up in a middle of a recharge. He rolled onto his back and muttered. He rubbed his optics and sighed.

He was having a really nice dream abd he must wake up. Really? Well...It was a nice dream for him but others wouldn't call it a ,nice' dream.

He was dreaming about Megatron, dancing around a pole. He moved with his hips teasingly and stick out his aft to show him a better angle.

Optimus smiled and looked at his dripping spike. He slowly reached down and griped his spike. He starts slowly pumping it, just how Megatrin moved on his lap.

Megatron rolled his anterior node between his digits and slowly lowered himself on Optimus' spike. They savored the feeling and moaned lowly.

He then starts slowly moving up and down and he was panting and moanig phrases about Optimus' spike.

He would lean on Optimus' kness to steady himself and show better angle of his stuffed valve.

Optimus hissed with arousal and gripped his spike harder because he imagined, how tight Megatron must be.

He then rolled with his hips and smiled teasingly. Optimus rolled with his spike and pinched the tip.His body jolted and must stiffle a moan.

He then would catch him by his hips and roaming his spike home again and again. He would make Megatron moan loudly with pleasure.

Megatron's glossa lolled out and his optics rolled back. He would start pinching and rolling his anterior node between his digits.

He would then quickened the pace and Megatron would moan and gasp with wild abandon.

Optimus quickened the pace of stroking his spike and hissed with pleasure.

Megatron would keep saying phrases about how perfect his spike is.

And then, they would came. Hard. Optimus sprayed his transfluid across his chest.

Optimus released his spike and with a pleased smile, fell into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've think, that spying on somone could be so much fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop me.

Megatron was laying on a rock surface. He observed two unknow bots, that were not on any side.

,,We are safe here. For now." Said Optimus behind Megatron. ,,Well, yes. As long, as we-" Megatron suddenly gasped as Optimus puts his servos on his aft and starts squeezing it.

,,Optimus? What are you?" Megatron turned his head to look at Optimus. ,,Wow! And I tought your valve lips were soft! Guess, I must be wrong." Megatron noticed Optimus' spike poking at the spike cover.

,,Optimus...This is...This is hardly the time!" Gasped Megatron. Optimus starts humping against Megatron's aft. ,,Oh, come on, Megatron. Just one ride?" Megatron was leaking behind his closed valve cover. ,,Mmhhmm. Make it quick."

Megatron rised his aft and his valve cover slid back. Optimus smiled and slides down. He starts licking his valve and Megatron starts panting.

,,It looks like, this kitty likes me. She's always ready to clench around my spike. She's always ready to gape open for me." Optimus pinched the anterior node between his digits and Megatron's valve gape. ,,And she loves deep passion kisses." Optimus kissed Megatron's valve.

,,Of course she loves you." Megatron pantted out. ,,She loves you since she met him on their first session." Megatron clenched on Optimus' glossa and refusing to let go. ,,H-Hey...Leggo..."

Megatron let's Optimus' glossa slid out. ,,She loves you and him. Do you think, that he can come out and play?" Said Megatron teasingly.

,,Hhmm. I think I can arrange a date." Optimus oppened his spike cover and his pressurized spike slid out.

,,Wow. You send a shiver down my spark." Said Megatron in amazment. Optimus chuckled. ,,Don't I do that always?"

Optimus then slid his spike between Megatron's halfs and starts moving slowly. He was panting and moaning lowly. ,,Wow! This feels incredible! I've always wanted to try that but I never imagened it would be that great!"

Megatron chuckles. ,,When I said, that you send shiver down my spark, I ment that your spike is perfect. Now, stop teasing me."

Optimus was panting hard. It was amazing! ,,Huff...huff...I'll stop teasing you in a bit." ,,Tsk. Come on, Optimus." Said Megatron in a teasing tone. ,,Huff...huff..Don't worry. In a...in a bit.." Optimus smiled and hugged Megatron's aft.

Megatron moved against Optimus. ,,Come on! My valve is clenching on nothing!" Whined Megatron.

Optimus slid out and pushed Megatron's aft apart. ,,Wow, Megatron. Your fans are dangerously running. Maybe I shouldn't."

Megatron whined. ,,You know, that my fans ate running faster, than they should, when the foreplay is too long! Just...Just..." Megatron moaned with pleasure and after he gasped when Optimus thrusted his whole lenght in.

Optimud grabbed Megatron's shoulders and starts thrusting at a medium pace. ,,Ahh...Feels good after a good tease, hmm?" Optimus smiled again and coolant rolled down his face.

,,Hhmmh...I-I love...you...I-I love...your...spike..." Megatron was moaning with abandon. ,,The teased one gets fucked really...really..." Optimus pulled falf out. ,,HARD!" In one swift motion he impaled home again and made Megatron gasp.

He starts addeding a pace with each thrust. Optimus knew, that Megatron liked it that way. ,,I-I love...E-Earth...c-customs..." Megatron moaned loudly when Optimus impaled hard again.

,,Aahh...yeeahh..you love it...hhuuhh..." Optimus tilted his head back and down again. The heat in Megatron's valve was phenomenal! And the clenching...OH!

,,Y-You love it...too..." Megatron was having a hard times to say something. ,,H-How do you know?" Asked Optimus. ,,I-It's all ower your...your..face..." Answered Megatron.

,,You got me, Megatron...I love it...I love it!" Panted Optimus. ,,Oohh..get it, get it, get it..." Moaned Megatron.

,,I SAID SHUT UP!" Yelled one of the bots. Optimus arched his back and Megatron's glossa lolled out.

,,I heard something." Says the same bot, that was yelling.

Optimus collapsed on top of Megatron and Megatron put a servo over his mouth to prevent any sound. It was really hard, when he felt each spurt of Optimus' transfluid shot into his valve. Optimus bit down on his lower lip.

They were lucky, that they were hidden behind a bushes, so no casual view for anyone.

,,What did you heard?" Asked the solecond mech. ,,Nah, probbably nothing." Answered the first mech. ,,As I was saying..."

,,Phew. That was close one." Says Optimus and rised himself up from Megatron. Megatron puts down his servo and layed his head on it. ,,Next time...Please, keep it behind your panel before we are back in the ship. Are we clear?"

Optimus chuckled. ,,Yes. We are." He then pulled out and starts kissing Megatron's cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has a camera. And he puts it in a good use.

Optimus turned on his camera and positioned it on Megatron's aft.

Megatron was bent over an console and his covers were aside. He looked over his shoulder to look at Optimus.

Optimus savored the sight and then slowly pushed into Megatron's valve. Both of them moaned. Optimus because of the heat and tighteness. Megatron because of the stimulation of his sensors.

Optimus starts humping him to get Megatron more lubricated. Megatron grabbed the edge of the console and starts panting slightly.

When Optimus felt more lub, he starts moving slowly. In and out. In and out. He grabbed Megatron's hip to steady him.

Megatron was moaning lowly and was crushing the edge of an console. Optimus noticed the lubricant on his spike and smiled. ,,That's right. Lubricate my spike for the viewers."

Megatron clenched on Optimus' spike and that sudden action made Optimus grunt. He laughed a little. ,,Somone is eager."

He starts circling with his hips. With every thrust back he moved to the left. With every thrust in he moved to the right.

Megatron starts shivering. It wasn't unpleasant...quite the opposite. His moaning grew on volume and Optimus' smile widened.

He quickened the pace and Megatron gushed out a little amount of lubricant. Optimus hissed with pleasure and Megatron pushed his legs more apart.

Optimus suddenly pulled out and Megatron whimpered. He looked over his shoulder and then gasped, when he was flipped over.

He was on his back and Optimus pulled one of his knees to his shoulder. Megatron got the point and hooked it over his arm and soon the second one.

Optimus angled the camera on Megatron's valve again.

He thrusted inside and moved at a medium pace. Megatron was moaning loudly and Optimus was panting slightly.

Optimus needed all his willpower not to crush the camera and just grab Megatron by the hips and fuck him sensless.

Optimus then starts moving at a rough and hard pace. Megatron's grew even louder and Optimus' panting became riggid.

Megatron moaned phrases about Optimus' spike and then, both of them came.

Megatron's glossa lolled out and his optics rolled back. He squirted a big amount of lubricant.

Optimus overloaded inside Megatron. With each spurt of transfluid he moved forward a little.

When overload faded he pulled out and knelt. He pointed the camera on Megatron's valve covered with transfluid and lubricant.

He then pointed the camera ponted at Megatron, whom has a pleased face with his glossa lolled out and his optics folled back. On both servos he was shoving a sign of victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do YOU expect in next chapter?  
> Open for requests.  
> Shot me a message on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Tumblr:emyly001


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is asleep and Optimus take advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Optimus'+girl, whom asked for this. Hope you like it!

Optimus came out of the washracks with a tower over his head. It's been a long day today but he wasn't tired. At least from somone.

He looked at Megatron whom was on berth and asleep. It was long and hard day even for somone like him.

Optimus walked to him and looked him over. He was peaceful in his sleep even cute. He smiled and kissed Megatron on the cheek.

Megatron starts leaning into the kiss. He was very responsive even in his sleep. Optimus smiled at that and he rembered, that they didn't interfaced today.

Oh well. He could wait until midnight. Because from midnight to three...Megatron has the hardest sleep.

\----Midnight----  
The clock showed 00:00. That meant Optimus needed to go on quest.

He silently opened the door and silently locked them behind him. He silently walked over the berth where Megatron was sleeping.

He climbed onto the berth and noticed that Megatron was on his back and his legs were apart.

Optimus smiled and rubbed the valve cover with his palm. Megatron bucked into the touch. Yep, very responsive.

After few seconds the cover slid aside and Optimus silently hissed. He popped open his cover and starts working on his spike.

He starts pumping him fast and with his spare servo he pinched the tip. Megatron whimpered under him.

If his spike didn't harden in time, Megatron might wake up.

But Primes were at his side because his spike hardened. He smiled and pushed himself in.

Megatron moaned and Optimus shivered. He then starts moving not too slow nor too fast. Because he don't want to wake up Megatron.

Megatron was moving under him and Optimus was panting slightly. It was so great! Megatron was more tighter at night than at a day light.

Optimus leaned on his servos back and threw his head back. He was having hard time not to make a sound.

He was panting and was throwing his head back and down because of the heat and tighteness.

He kept thrusting at the same pace and he couldn't play with Megatron's anterior node because he was scared that he might wake up.

He felt his overload nearing but he knew, that he couldn't ground himself.

When the overload hit, he bit down on his digit and kept moving.

When the overload faded, he slowly pulled out and pulled out a rag from his sub- spance.

He gently cleaned them both and manualy closed their panels.

He then lays next to Megatron and pulled him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next morning, Megatron wake up beside Optimus, fresh and oddly satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Megatron conclude a cease fire.

Megatron transformed in mid air and landed with a powerful *thud*. He looked around and starts walking towards a place on the cordinates.

Earlyer that day, he recieved a personal message from Optimus, whom wanted to meet him on a island far from any civilization.

After a while of walking he reached the place. He saw Optimus standing and what he saw next made his optic widen.

On the ground, there was a picnick blanket and on it, thete were two cubes of Energon.

Optimus pointed with his open servo on the blanket. ,,Please, sit. I don't want to fight."

Megatron looked at Optimus and then at the blanket. He carefuly sits and Optimus sits next to him.

Optimus hand over him an Energone cube. ,,Please, take it." Megatron carefuly took the cube and inspected it. It had the same glow.

Optimus took his cube and sipped. Megatron carefuly sipped from his cube. It tasted normal.

,,Why did you call me here, Prime?" Megatron didn't had nerves on playing games.

Optimus was looking into the trees. ,,We've been at war for too long. I can't kill any more Cybertronians. And I can't hurt the one I hold dear to my spark."

,,Whom?" Asked Megatron. Optimus turned to him with his body. ,,You."

Before Megatron could do something, Optimus kissed him. It suprised Megatron at first but it quickly faded.

Optimus asked for entrance with his glossa and Megatron opened his mouth. Their glossa battled for dominance.

They pulled apart and Optimus pushed Megatron onto his back.

They starts kissing again and Optimus slides his servo down to rub at Megatron's valve cover.

Megatron moaned and Optimus starts kissing his neck. ,,Optimus..." Megatron puts his servo on Optimus' head, when he starts gently bitting.

Megatron's cover slid back and Optimus starts gently pinching the anterior node and rolling it between his digits.

Megatron shivered and spreads his legs wider. When Optimus felt lubricant, he massaged the inner mesh and slowly pushed one digit in.

Megatron moaned loudly and Optimus starts slowly moving with the digit. ,,So tight..." Optimus sighs as his spike sprung free.

Megatron looked at it and starts stroking it slowly. Optimus moaned lowly. ,,That's right. Slowly. No need to rush things."

When Optimus was sure, that he was well lubricated he got abow him and starts slowly pushing in.

Megatron gritted his denta and wrapped his arms around Optimus. ,,It's okay. It's okay." Optimus whispered into his audio.

When he was seatled, he starts slowly moving. Megatron was moaning and crossed his legs behind Optimus' back.

Megatron was moaning Optimus' name and Optimus was panting. He was moving really slowly. He was waiting for this far too long.

They entvinteg their digits and kissed.  
\-----  
They were sleeping beside each other and their servos were joined.

The journey ends in lovers meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

,,Ratchet?" Ratchet looked at Bulkhead. ,,Yes?" ,,Uhh. Do you know, where's Optimus?" Asked Bulkhead. ,,He went on s patrol." Answers Ratchet. Bulkhead nodded.  
\-----

Optimus and Megatron were in a moutains in their secret spot.

Optimus was thrusting into Megatron's aft port and both of them were moaning.

,,H-How did...hhnnngghh...you get....aahhh...hhhmmm.....o-outside....t-the...BASE! hahhnn..." Megatron couldn't almost speak.

,,Huff...Huff..I-I told them...hahn..that I go on a...on a patrol..." Optimus steadied Megatron by the hips and was thrusting at a fast and a rough pace.

Megatron laughed. ,,You...You are a....liar?...huuhh....heeaahh..I-I woudn't....kya...think...that-that...mmmmhhaahh..."

Optimus spanked Megatron's aft and that made Megatron yelp. ,,Huh? And I tought...huh..you know me."

Optimus spanked him again and Megatron moaned loudly. ,,You like that, don't you?" ,,Hah..hah..you-you..know...what..what I like..maaahhh!"

Megatron starts pinching his anterior node and rolling it between his digits.

Optimus hissed with pleasure. ,,Uuhh..yeaah.." Megatron starts thrusting against Optimus' thrusths.

,,Ohh..hoh...close..so close..." Moaned Megatron loudly. ,,Huh...uhh...me too.."

And then, both of them came with a roar. Megatron squirted and Optimus came inside Megateon's aft port.

Optimus pulled out and both of them sink to the ground.

They pantted and Optimus hugged Megatron from behind.

,,I love you." Optimus kissed Megatron on the cheek. Megatron laughed. ,,I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Predaking was extremely cuddly. Mainly with Optimus and Megatron.

He rubbed their sides, he was nuzzling with them and pushing his back to them, like he was urging them to sit on them.

Megatron looked at Optimus. ,,We better go. Or he won't leaves us be." Optimus chuckled. ,,Indeed."

Optimus helped Megatron first and then he got behind Megatron. He wrapped his arms around Megatron and he blushed.

Predaking made a pleased rumble and flew of the flying deck.  
\-------  
Predaking was flying near the clouds. Megatron didn't know why but Ootimus did.

He slowly unwrapped his arms and slowly slides his servos down to Megatron's wrist. Megatron jolted a little and with a corner of his optic looked at Optimus.

,,Trust me." Says Optimus. He starts slowly rising Megatron's arms up. They touched the clouds and Megatron looked up.

He smiled and Optimus was touching his wrists only with his digits. ,,Beautiful. Isn't it?" ,,Yes." Answered Megatron.  
\-----  
Predaking landed on a beautiful meadow with flowers with a trees and lake nearby.

Optimus and Megatron got down and walked to the lake. Optimus sits first and Megatron sits in fronz of him and leaned into the strong chasis.

,,Maybe Predaking wanted us to be with each other." Says Optimus and Megatron exposed his neck. 

Optimus starts kissing him and starts trailing his servos down his frame. Megatron moaned and placed his servo on the back of Optimus' head when he starts rubbing at his valve cover.

,,So hot." Panted Optimus and starts kissing the second side of the neck 

Megatron's valve cover snapped back and Optimus starts pinching and rolling his anterior node.

,,Mmhh." Megatron tilted his head back and Optimus inserted one digit in. ,,Oohh. So tight. When was the last time when I was holding you like this?" Optimus gently bit Megatron's jaw.

,,Hhmm. Long time ago." Answered Megatron and moaned again. Optimus inserted another digit in.

Megatron catched Optimus' knees when Optimus starts moving with them. He scissored the valve and Megatron bucked.

Optimus then pulled out and Megatron rised himself. Optimus pressurized spike stroked agains Megatron's inner mesh.

Both of them hissed and Optimus pushed his spike in. Both of them moaned and Megatron starts slowly moving.

,,Oh. You're squeezing my spike so perfectly." Optimus panted out. Megatron catched Optimus' knees again and was moving at a medium pace.

Optimus' servo moved to Megatron's valve and starts playing with his anterior node.

Megatron starts moaning loudly and put his own servo on Optimus'.

,,You missed it." Says Optimus and nibbled at Megatron's shoulder. ,,Y-Yes!" Megatron moaned out. ,,Mmhhm. Me too." Says Optimus and with his second servo he starts stretching Megatron's valve.

Megatron moaned loudly again and leaned on Optimus' chasis. Optimus moved his servo from stretching Megatron's valve to wrap his arm around Megatron's waist.

Optimus starts moaning top and after few thrusths, both of them came. They grounded them selves and were moaning into each other audio.

When overload faded, they cleaned themselves. They cuddled and drifted into recharge.

Predaking walked to them and starts walking arpund them in circle. He seatled down and spread one wing over Optimus and Megatron.

They needed it.


	13. Chapter 13

Megatron was tiping something on the keyboard. He tryed to decode a file, that they stole from M.E.C.H.

He hit the keyboard in frustration. He sighed and pinched his nose bridge.

Suddenly, he felt a strong body against his back and strong servos sliding next to his. He blushed and didn't even need to look at the bot behind him.

,,You are doing everything with force. Look at my servos." Optimus whispered into Megatron's audio.

Megatron looked down and watched as Optimus' digits starts sliding across the keyboard. He had that file within seconds.

,,There. See? No force used." Says Optimus and turned off the console.

He starts maping Megatron's frame and kissing his neck.

Megatron sighed and tilted his head to the side. He starts leaning into the touches.

Optimus starts rubbing at his valve cover and Megatron starts pushing against the touch.

Optimus released his spike and pushed it between Megatron's thights. Optimus starts moving and panting slightly.

Optimus catched Megatron by the waist and pressed to him.

Megatron starts stroking Optimus' spike and that made him moan.

Optimus pulled away and Megatron looked at him.

Optimus smiled and climbed on the console. He layed on his back and his pedes touched the ground.

Megatron climbed on top of him and his valve cover snapped back. He starts lowering himself down and both of them moaned.

Megatron starts moving and was moaning with wide abandon. He puts his servos on Optimus' chest.

Optimus gently grabbed Megatron's left waist and was guiding his movements.

They were looking at each other lovingly and with his spare servo, Optimus played with Megatron's anterior node.  
\-------  
In the camera room, Soundwave was rubbing his thights together.

He was leaking behind his valve cover. He never saw his leader so submissive.

He didn't register somone entering. He felt a strong servos on his inner thights and he spreads them.

He looked at Ultra Magnus, whom had a lust and arousal in his optics.

Soundwave bent over a console and snapped his cover back. Magnus released his spike and thrusted in.

He was moving at a fast and a rough pace and Soundwave was claving at the console.  
\-------  
Optimus was thrusting into Megatron at a fast and rough pace.

He lost control a while ago.

Megatron's glossa was lolled out and droll runned down his chin. He really enjoyed that. He really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was an orgy on the Nemesis.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is bound and fragged by Optimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for fluffycloudsofphan. Hope you like it!

Megatron had his wrists bound and above his head. He had a gag in his mouth but he can bit on it so his jaw won't be sore.

His vision went black and Optimus kissed him on his forehead. ,,Is it too tight?" He asks. Megatron shook his head.

,,Good." Optimus positioned himself between Megatron's tights.

He runned his servo over Megatron's abdomen and he leaned down and kissed it.

He than starts massaging Megatron's anterior node. Megatron moaned around the gag and starts bucking into the touches.

Optimus then pulled away and starts poking and rubbing at the inner mesh with the tip of his spike. Megatron was panting hard and tugged at the binding.

Optimus then starts slowly pushing in. Megatron moaned under him and stretched his legs more. When Optimus was little away from the ceiling node in one swift motion, he pushed.

Megatron arched and moaned loudly but it was muffled because of the gag. ,,Megatron...always so tight....so hot.." Says Optimus and starts moving slowly.

Megatron was moaning and clenching around Optimus' spike. Optimus was panting and leaned forward on his servos and quickened the pace a little.

Megatron crossed his legs behind Optimus' back and Optimus pushed them higher to get better angle and cause Megatron a bigger pleasure.

,,Optimus? Are you...Oh.." Ratchet was standing in the doorway and his jaw hit the floor.

Optimus didn't stopped thrusting into Megatron. He only looked over his shoulder. ,,Ratchet...Can it wait? We are bussy right now."

Megatron turned his head to the side. He felt embarrased. But that didn't stopped him to clench around Optimus.

,,S-Sure." Ratchet quickly ran of and closed the doors behind him.

Optimus starts thrusting faster and Megatron's moaning grew on volume. ,,Come with me. Let's overload together." Panted Optimus.

Megatron was tugging at the binding signalising he was close.

And after few thrusts both of them came. Optimus spilled his load inside Megatron and Megatron stained his thights and Optimus' waist and thights.

When the overload faded, Optimus pulled out and removed everything. Megatron looked at him and then slapped Optimus on the cheek.

,,Hey! What was that for?" Optimus rubbed his cheek. ,,For not locking the door." Snarled Megatron.

He pushed his thights together and turned on his right side facing away from Optimus.

Optimus watched for a while and then leaned down and gave Megatron's cheek a soft kisses. ,,I'm sorry. Next time I lock the door. Okay?"

It always made Optimus sad when Megatron was angry at him. ,,Fine. But when the doors won't be locked and somone will walk in I will beat you in front of anyone who will enter." Says Megatron.

Optimus smiles and kissed Megatron on his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus, Megatron, Magnus abd Soudwave have a foursome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Optimus'+girl. Hope you like it!

Optimus and Magnus were sitting next to each other and their legs were spread wide.

Megatron was between Optimus' legs and Soundwave between Magnus' legs. Both of them were sucking their spikes.

Megatron was looking into Optimus' optics abd Optimus was patting his helm. Soundwave was sucking shyly almost like he was afraid. Magnus kept his servos under his chin and was watching Soundwave doing his work.

He must admit. The 'Con wasn't bad looking. Big purple optics, two lines leading to his thin mouth and a smooth face. 

Magnus didn't understand, why Soundwave was wearing that visor. But it was his choice so let it be.

Megatron runned his glossa over Optimus' spike and smiled at him. Optimus smiled back and pushed his spike inside Megatron's mouth and deeper.

Megatron starts deepthroating him and Optimus hissed with pleasure.

After a while both of them pulled away stands up. They got in front of Optimus' and Magnus' face.

Optimus catched Megatron's waist and brought him close. He locked his mouth around the anterior node and starts sucking and licking.

Megatron start shivering and moaning with abandon. He pushed him close and petted his head.

Magnus was careful at first but Soundwave smashed his head to his valve.

Spundwave was careful and shy, when it came to pleasing others but, when it cones to pleasing him he know what he wants.

Magnus took the clue and starts licking and sucking. Soundwave starts shivering and bucking.

Magnus' spike twitched when he imagined the tightenes around his spike. The Autobots always stretched in their first time but Decepticons remained tight.

Optimus pushed his glossa inside and was teasing every reachable sensor inside.

After a while they pulled away and got on all fours and the were looking at each other.

Optimus and Magnus got behind them and starts slowly pushing in. All of them moaned. They were so tight!

Both of them starts moving at a fast and a rough pace. Megatron and Soundwave were moaning with wide abandon. Their glossas were lolled out and their optics were rolled back.

Optimus and Magnus were panting and moaning lowly because of the heat and tighteness.

Optimus spanked Megatron's aft and that made Megatron's body jolt. Megatron starts thrusting agains Optimus and Soundwave did the same against Magnus.

When Optimus and Magnus were near they pulled out but made sure that Megatron and Soundwave came before them.

Megatron and Soundwave knelt and Optimus and Magnus pumped themselves into overload near their faces.

Megatron and Soundwave opened their mouths and Optimus and Magnus overloaded their faces and into their mouths.

Megatron and Soundwave swallowed everything and they starts cleaning Optimus' and Magnus' spike.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Optimus was sitting on his berth with his spike out.

He didn't know what was happening to him. He always woke up in the middle of the night with his spike out and dripping.

He looked down at it and stroked the tip with his digit. He send a pleasure trough his frame and did it again.

A pre-fluids dripped down and he gripped his lenght. His body jolted and he moaned lowly.

He bit his lower lip and starts pumping it. Ah, it felt so good.

He pumped it fast and leaned back on his spare servo.

He imaged some beautiful femme in his lap. It was enough for a while but it quickly changed.

He imagined Megatron in his lap with a pleasurable expression on his face.

It send shiver down Optimus' spinal trust and he pumped it even faster.

,,Oh, Megatron.." That felt good on his glossa. He closed his optics and saw Megatron, moving in his lap up and down.

He pinched the tip and his body jolted. He starts panting slightly because he was nearing his end.

When he came he moaned lowly and stained his servo and ground.

,,Damn, that was hot..."

\----Nemesis----  
Megatron's servo trailed down between his tights.

He encircled the rim of the valve and pinched his anterior node. He moaned lowly and spreads his legs wider.

He pushed one digit in and cpvered his mouth to prevent anything.

He slowly starts moving with the digit inside his valve but soon he added a second one and after that a third one.

He arched his back as he starts moving with all three digits. He scrapped at his nodes and was sending a pleasure waves trough his frame.

He imagined Optimus between his legs and filling him with his spike. 

He would move rough and fast just as Megatron was moving with his digits.

He would push his tights further apart and play with his anterior node.

Megatron came fast and lubricant splattered on the berth and on his servo.

He pulled them out and was panting slightly. He rolled onto his side and closed his optics.

,,I need him inside of me."


	17. Chapter 17

,,Knock Out! I need you to help me with something." Knock Out looked at Ratchet, whom took hm by his servo and lead him to the ground bridge.

,,With what?" Asked Knock Out. ,,To find Optimus and Megatron. Yestarday, Optimus came to me and he said, he has some kind of a problem. But I didn't found anything and today both of them are gone." Says Ratchet and walked to the console.

,,Megatron payed me a visit too. I also didn't found anything." Says Knock Out and watched Ratchet as he typed the coordinates on the console.

A green vortex swirll to life and they stepped trough.

\----Forest----  
Ratchet walked behind Knock Out. He don't know why but he trusted him.

Suddenly, Knock.Out came to a halt and motioned Ratchet to duck.

Both of them ducked and starts carefuly crawling forward. They hid behind a bushs and trees. Ratchet crawled more forward and pushed few leafs to the side.

His optics widened and he blushed deeply. Because the sight before him, set his panel on fire.

Near a waterfall Optimus and Megatron were kissing each other and Optimus massaged Megatron's valve with one digit.

They pulled apart and their glossa played with each other. Megatron was moaning into the kisses and moaned even more when Optimus pushed his digit in.

He starts slowly moving in and out and Megatron's moaning was holding the same pace.

Megatron starts slowly stroking Optimus' spike and Optimus moaned lowly. Megatron catched Optimus' arm that was fingering him.

Both of them starts dripping and they moaned when they pulled apart.

Optimus rised himself and positioned himself between Megatron's legs.

Megatron rised on his elbows and watched as Optimus pushed himself in.

Both of them starts moaning because of the heat and stimulation.

Optimus catched Megatron's legs and pushed them against his chest.

He starts slowly moving but with every thrust he added a pace.

Megatron was laying on his back and was moaning loudly. Optimus was panting and throwing his head back and down.

In the bushes Ratchet and Knock Out were highly aroused. ,,Ratchet! Stop humping me!" Hissed Knock Out.

,,What? You're the one that is moving against my interface panel!" Ratchet hissed back. In fact, both of them were moving against each other.

,,Ratchet...I can't....I can't take it anymore..." Knock Out's valve cover slid back and his bare valve clenched.

,,Hhnngh." Ratchet moaned lowly and his spike immediatly pressurized into Knock Out's valve.

Both of them moaned and Ratchet starts moving. ,,So goood." Knock Out moaned. ,,Hhnngghh. So tight..." Ratchet bit down on Knock Out's neck cables.

Optimus leaned forward and he bit down on Megatron's jaw. Megatron starts clenching on his spike. His optics were rolled back and he pushed his legs more close to achive a bigger pleasure.

He wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck in order to keep him close. Optimus was now thrusting at a fast and a rough pace.

Ratchet was humping into Knock Out and quite fast. Both of them were bitting on their lower lips.

And after few thrusths, Optimus and Megatron came. Megatron screamed and Optimus roared.

That send Ratchet and Knock Out send over the edge. Knock Out clawed at the ground and Ratchet bit down on his neck cables even more.

They slimped into the ground and Optimus with Megatron cleaned themselves in the water and falled into recharge.

Ratchet pulled out and Knock Out rolled onto his back. They looked at each other and kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus put Megatron into lingerie.

,,Megatron. I need you to come into my quarters. I have something, that I'd like if you will try it." Says Optimus trough the comm. link.

Megatron rised an optic ridge but didn't say anything.

He walked trough the corridor and everyone greeted him and he greeted them back.

He stoolpped in front of Optimus' quarters and he took a deep breath. He knocked on them and they slid aside.

He stepped inside and the doors slid shut behind him. He saw Optimus in a chair and he was playing with....female panties? Of Cybertronian size?

,,O-Optimus?" Megatron pointed at the panties. ,,Hmm? Ah, yes, this." Optimus rose up from his chair and walked over to Megatron.

,,I want you to try it." Before Megatron can blink, Optimus unattached Megatron's full interface cover so his aft and valve were fully exposed. He pulled the panties on Megatron and thriwed the cover away.

,,There. Perfect." Says Optimus with a smile. He looked Megatron over. The panties were red in color with a pink ribbon.

Megatron looked at it and blushed. ,,I don't think this is...appropriate." Optimus chuckled. ,,Oh, come on, it's not that bad."

He walked over to Megatron and behind him. ,,You really GAH!" Megatron gasped because Optimus squeezed his aft. ,,Oohh, look at that aft!"

Megatron surelly has a delicate aft but fully exposed it's even better. ,,Optimus!" Megatron looked over his shoulder.

Optimus licked his lips and spanked Megatron's aft. Megatron yelped again. ,,Dat aft." Optimus hissed and pointed at a near by wall.

,,Walk over there, put your servos on it and stick out your aft." Says Optimus and Megatron starts walkibg with a blush.

He puts his servos on the wall and sticked out his aft. Optimus rubbed his spike cover. ,,Just like that."

He walked over to Megatron and squeezed his aft. Megatron moaned lowly and closed his optics.

Optimus spanked one half and Megatron's body jolted. It trembled like a jelly for a while. No wonder Megatron is using that tight protective cover.

He pulled the panties down to look at the aft and valve. The calve looked like female vagine and turned Optimus on even more. The aft was litteraly chubby. He squeezed it with both hands and Megatron moaned.

Optimus starts rubbing the inner mesh and Megatron starts moaning. He quickly inserted one digit in and soon another.

Megatron moaned loudly when Optimus starts stretching his valve. Lubricant starts dripping down.

Optimus withdrew and pulled the panties back up. He pushed thes aside and released his spike.

He starts stroking and prodding at the entrance with the tip. Megatron's valve was alredy squeezing around it.

Optimus starts pushing in and both of them moaned. He placed his servos on Megatron's chubby aft and starts moving at a fast and rough pace.

Megatron was moaning loudly and Optimus was panting. The clenching...was amazing...and his valve was so hot!

Optimus' spike was stretching Megatron's valve just perfectly. And the stimulation...OH! It hit his ceiling node with every thrust in.

Optimus was squeezing Megatron's aft. It was squishy under his digits but he liked it. Megatron sticked out his glossa and his optics rolled back.

Their bodies banged together and Megatron's valve gushed out a lubricant. Optimus moaned at the sight and spanked Megatron.

Megatron spreads his legs even more and starts thrusting against Optimus. He quickened the pace because they were nearing their edge.

Optimus came with a roar and Megatron with a scream. He spilled his load inside and Megatron gushed out a lubricant.

They panted gor a while and when was Optimus pulling out, Megatron's valve was still clenching.

Megatron slumped onto the ground and was still panting. Optimus leamed down and whispeted into his audio.

,,I want you to see in more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself. (////*v*////)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decepticons in panties!

Megatron was sitting on his berth with flushed cheeks. He was wearing white panties with black lace and with black tiger like stripes.

His full interface cover was thrown up somewhere. His chubby aft and puffy valve, like female vagina was bare. Well, not really...the..panties were covering him.

Optimus was sitting behind a desk and rwading some datapads. Megatron know that Optimus would be done soon. Optimus never missed the chance to have his ways with him.

Megatron shifted on the berth to get more comfortable. He looked at the panties. He wondered how many Optimus have in his storage.

\--------  
Knoc Out was blushing madly. Ratchet was pulling up panties red in color with slight glitter. His full interface panel was layed on the desk nearby.

,,Show me." Says Ratchet and Knock Out starts slowly turning around. Ratchet was admiring the panties on Knock Out.

,,Beautiful." Says Ratchet and pulled at the side of the panties. Knock Out jerked his hips at the move.

Ratchet licked his lips. ,,You look sexy Knocky." Ratchet came closer and kissed him on the cheek.

\--------  
Soundwave stretched and moved with his hips to show the black and dark blue panties.

Magnus played with Soundwave's interface panel and was admirring the beauty and sexiness.

,,Show me tha back." Says Magnus and he turned around. ,,You look beautiful." Magnus stands up and walked over to Soundwave.

He trailed his servos down to Soundwave's aft and squeezed it. Soundwave bucked into that and took off his mask.

\--------  
,,Come now, Breakdown. You should be changed." Bulhead called on Breakdown, whom was changing into panties behind a corner.

Breakdown sighed and slowly came out. He worea light blue panties with yellow ribbon. He was holding his cover in his left servo.

,,Are you sure?" Asked Breakdown. Bulkhead nodded. ,,Yeah."

He pointed at Breakdown to come to him. Breakdown starts slowly walking towards him and sits on his lap.

\--------  
Optimus was thrusting into Megatron's valve. Megatron was bent over Optimus' desk and was clawing at the edge.

The panties were pushed aside and Megatron's valve was clenching around Optimus' spike.

Optimus spanked Megatron's chubby aft and he yelped. Megatron was moaning with wide abandon.

,,You are perfect Megatron. You are trully amazing Megatron." Optimus bent down and bit down on Megatron's neck.

Megatron moaned lowly and put his servo on Optimus' back of the head.

\---------  
Knoc Out was laying on the berth with his legs hooked over his arms.

Ratchet was holding him by his hips to steady him. He was thrusting into his valvr rough and fast.

,,Oh, you're so tight!" Moaned Ratchet and starts playing with his anterior node.

Knoc Out was moaning with wide abandon and was jerking his hips against Ratchet's thrusths.

\----------  
Soundwave was moving up and down on Magnus' spike.

He was looking at him with his purple, cat like optics.

Magnus was holding him by his thights and was thrusting against him. ,,You're so tight.." Magnus moaned and Soundwave leaned down.

The stimulations was even better and stronger. Soundwave starts moaning more. His optics were glowing and Magnus' were too.

\--------  
Breakdown was on all fours and his glossa was lolled out and his loptics were rolled back.

Bulkhead was playing with the panties in one servo and with the second servo he steadied Breakdown by the hips.

,,On how muscular you are...you are damn tight.."Bulkhead spanked Breakdown's aft and was thrusting into his valve rough and fast.

Breakdown was moaning with abandon and was moving against Bulkhead. Bulkhead's spike was stretching him just perfectly.


	20. Chapter 20

Megatron came out of the washracks with a towel over his head. He stretched and starts walking towards his quarters.

When he entered, he looked at his berth and froze. On the berth was laying Optimus with his spike out and fully hard.

,,Hey there, sexy." Smiled Pptimus and his spike twitched, when he saw Megatron.

Megatron sighed. ,,I'm tired." Optimus pouted his lips. ,,Aww. Come on. Just suck it, please?"

Megatron sighed again and tossed the towel aside. When he starts walking towards rhe berth, Optimus' optics lit up and his spike twitched.

Megatron climbed onto the berth and positioned himself betseen Optimus' thights.

He griped the spike and starts slowly stroking it. Optimus hissed and rised on his elbows.

Megatron looked into Optimus' optics and starts licking the tip. Optimus hissed again and tilted his head back and down.

Megatron starts circling the tip with his glossa but didn't stop stroking it.

,,Ohh..come on Megatron." Optimus petted his cheek.

Megatron took it into his mouth and starts sucking. He was bobbing his head up and down and the stroking matched the sucking.

Optimus moaned lowly. ,,Uuhh. Thats the way I like it." He placed his servo at the back of Megatron's head.

Megatron was still looking into Optimus' optics. He relaxed his intake and pushed down more.

He starts deep throating him and Optimus moaned again. ,,Uuhh..yesss."

Megatron quickened the pace and Optimus starts moaning lowly. He had his servo at the base of the spike and was using his mouth now.

It wasn't long before Optimus overloaded and Megatron swallowed everything. With a wet *plop* he pulled the spike out.

,,Satisfied?" Asked Megatron. Optimus nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh. My worst chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is in heat and Optimus helps him out.

Optimus rubbed his neck and cracked him. He was working the whole day. He couldn't wait to lay on the berth with Megatron beside him.

He reached the doors to his quarters and noticed, that they are locked. He rised an optic ridge and typed the code.

The doors slid aside and he stepped in. His optics widened at the sight.

Megatron was laying on his belly and two digits were in his valve. He was moaning desperately.

Optimus licked his lips. Megatron was in heat. He could sense it.

He silently walked to the berth and climbed on it. He puts his servos Megatron's tights and spread them wider.

Megatron jumped at the sudden touch but he slid his digits out of his valve.

Optimus sticked out his glossa and smashed it into Megatron's valve.

Megatron moaned needely as Optimus eated him out. He starts bucking into the licking and Optimus starts eating him out hungrily.

He sucked at his anterior node and Megatron moaned out. Optimus moaned as his spike poked at his spike cover.

He released it and starts stroking it. With his second servo he starts squeezing Megatron's tight.

Optimus starts sucking and licking at his anterior node. Megatron moaned and starts smashing his valve into Optimus' mouth.

Optimus pulled away with a *smack* and positioned himself between Megatron's tights.

He teased the entrance and impaled inside. That drove overload out of Megatron immediatly and he clamped at the berth.

Optimus didn't gave and starts moving rough and fast. Megatron was moaning with wide abandon.

Optimus knew, that Megatron won't be satisfied after one overload nor two. He must drove many overloads out of him. Do he held his charge in check.

Their bodies banged together and Megatron was writhing and scrapping at the berth.

After few more hard thrusths, Megatron came again. He arched his back and his optics rolled back.

But Optimus continued thrusting.

,,Ten more overloads. Ten more and Megatron would happily drink my transfluid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter but I'm after horses and I'm really tired.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ass-short chapter but I'm really tired.

Megatron teased the tip of Optimus' spike with his glossa. He was stroking it and also was stroking Magnus' spike.

Both Optimus and Magnus were watchig Megatron work. Magnus was amazed how good is Megatron with his servos.

Megatron sucked at the tip of Optimus' spike and Optimus moaned lowly. He rubbed at the tip of Magnus' spike and he also moaned.

Megatron took the spike into his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down. Optimus hissed with pleasure and puts his servo at the back of Megatron's head.

Magnus starts bucking into the slow stroking and he moaned everytime Megatron rubbed the tip of his spike.

Megatron starts deepthroating Optimus and he moaned. ,,You must show your skilled mouth to Ultra Magnus." Says Optimus as Megatron twirlled his glossa around it.

After few sucks, Megatron pulled the spike out of his mouth and leaned to Ultra Magnus.

He sucked at the tip of the spike and Magnus moaned. He encircled the tip of the spike and slowly took it into his mouth.

Magnus moaned. ,,You were right, sir. His mouth is really skilled." Optimus smiled at that and Megatron winked.

He starts bobbing his head up and down and Magnus moaned again. Optimus watched Megatron work and was bucking into his servo.

,,Try to deepthroat him, Megatron." Says Optimus. Megatron obliged and pushed himself deeper.

He starts deepthroating him and Magnus moaned loudly.

After few sucks, he pulled away and motioned to both Optimus and Magnus to come closer.

They walked to him and Megatron starts licking both of the tips of their spikes.

Optimus and Magnus starts moaning and soon after that they overloaded into Megatron's mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus gets hungry.

,,I'm hungry." Megatron looked from the console at Optimus. He was sitting behind a desk and his servo supported his chin.

,,Go grab some Energon then." Said Megatron and looked back at the console. ,,But it's not the Energon I want." Said Optimus and rose from his chair.

,,Then what is it?" Megatron didn't look from his console. He froze, when he felt Optimus' servos on his thights. He looked down and saw Optimus kneeling and he starts nuzzling his valve cover.

Optimus' cheeks were flushed and his optics dimmed. ,,I'm hungry for your valve." Said Optimus and starts licking the valve cover.

Megatron's cheeks flushed and he found support in the console. He starts panting slightly as he felt his panel get hotter.

,,Open." Demanded Optimus. Megatron did just that. The second the cover slid back Optimus smashed his lips into that valve and starts eating it out hungrily.

Megatron yelped but quickly covered his mouth. He didn't thought that Optimus was that rough.

Optimus was licking the inner mesh but quickly inserted his glossa in. With his thumbs, he was stretching Megatron's valve.

He was so hungry. So much! He couldn't take it anymore. He just needed some valve to eat out.

Megatron bucked into the rough licking and Optimus hummed. He liked when Megatron responsed. In a very...pleasable respond.

Optimus gently bit down on the anterior node and Megatron moaned around the servo. He was clenching on Optimus' glossa wildly. He never wanted to admit this but he liked when Optimus was rough with him.

Optimus moaned when a big amount of lubricant poured on his glossa. Megatron was sweet and slick. So it was easier for Optimus to take him.

Optimus starts sucking at the anterior node and Megatron responded again. To his glossa he added two digits.

Megatron moaned loudly around his servo and he clenched the edge of the console with his second servo.

After few rough licks, Megatron came. Optimus pushed his oped mouth to the gaping valve. Lubricant was pouring into his mouth and intake.

When it was over, Optimus stands up and looked at Megatron, whom was leaning against a console.

,,Told you I was hungry."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is worried about Megatron.

,,Megatron? Where are you?!" Optinus called out for him. He was looking for him but he couldn't find him anywhere.

He came across Arcee. ,,Arcee? Do you know, where's Megatron?" He asked. Arcee looked at him. ,,No, I haven't. Why?" She suddenly smiled in a seducive way. ,,Are you interrested in somone else and you don't want Megatron to find about it?"

Optimus frowned and backed away, when Arcee leaned to him. ,,My spark belongs only to Megatron and noone else."

He pushed her aside and starts walking towards the command center. ,,I hope there's somone who could answer me." He said to himself.

Arcee watched after him and frowned. ,,I found a way to get you, Optimus. Just wait."

\----Command center-----  
Optimus entered the command center and looked around. He noticed Soundwave, Ratchet and Startscream on the deck.

He aproached Soundwave and he looked at him. ,,Where's Megatron?" He asked.

Soundwave looked at him and showed coordinates on his visor. He opened a ground bridge.

,,Thank you." Optimus thanked and walked trough the ground bridge.

Soundwave closed it and placed his servo on his forehead.

\----Beautiful meadow-----  
Optimus walked out of the ground bridge. He looked around and noticed a silver frame sitting between large rocks.

He smiled and starts walking towards Megatron. As he was walking closer and closer, he noticed colorful butterflyes on Megatron.

,,Are you considering me a monster, Optimus?" Megatron didn't looked at him.

Optimus sits next to Megatrin and the butterflies fly away. ,,Why are you saying this?" He pulled Megatron close to him.

,,She said that....their Leader don't deserve... smone like me.... That he don't deserve a... a monter..." Megatron's voice broke.

Optimus hugged him and was placing a loving butterfly kisses on Megatron's cheek. ,,Who said that?" He asked carefuly.

Megatron turned and shifted and nuzzled into Optimus' chest. ,,Ar...Arcee..." Megatron turned his face into Optimus' chest.

,,That bitch...." Optimus gritted his denta. ,,Optimus?" Megatron's low and soft voice made his face soft.

He looked down at him. ,,Yes?" ,,Do you love me? Am I monster to you?" Megatron's optics were full of sadeness. Optimus smiled down at him and cupped his chin. ,,Of course I love you. And you are not a monster. You've never been."

Optimus gently kissed Megatron and Megatron returned the kiss. They lie down and didn't stopped kissing each other.

Megatron on top of Optimus and they were stroking each others back and chest.

They broke the kiss. ,,I love you, Megatron. I love you, I love you. I always did." Megatron smiled. ,,I love you too." And they starts kissing again.

\--------  
Megatrin was moving up and down slowly and gently. He didn't wanted to rush things. He panting abd moaning lowly.

Optimus was holding Megatron by the hips and was gently squeezing them. It was a long time since they had this passionate interface.

Both of them were enjoying that and they wanted it to last forever. Optimus was laying on his back and he didn't dare to thrusth back.

But some funny feeling too control and he slowly sits up. He looked into Megatron's optics and wrapped his arms around him.

Megatron smiled while moaning and wrapped his arms arpund Optimus and buried his face in Optimus' neck.

\--------  
Optimus was looking at a red flower and was inspecting it. It was strange one indeed.

It was the same color as Megatron's optics but it has a violet edges.

He looked at Megatron, whom was sleeping at his chest peacfuly.

,,This flower resembles you, my dear Megatron." He placed the flower nexto Megatron.

\-----Command centre-----  
Arcee entered the command centre and looked around. ,,Where's Optimus?" She asked.

Everyone just shrugged.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is recording his and Megatron's ,little act' but somone sees the tape.

Optimus sets the camera on a desk and walked few steps back and looked at the camera, if it had a great angle.

He nodded and he stepped edgeways. He released his limp spike and starts stroking it. He was stroking it fast almost desperately.

He was venting silently and somone would say he didn't want to draw any attention. But he was in his own quarters so why he was stroking it so fast?

When his spike was hard he let it go and showed it to the camera. His spike twitched few times.

He took few steps back and revealed Megatron standing in front of the console. He bent down and smiled up at the camera.

He strightened himself and walked over to Megatron. Megatron wasn't paying any attention until Optimus poked at his thights with his spike.

Megatron jolted a little and looked behind himself and down. He smirked and turned back to the console.

,,Playing hard to get?" Optimus has amusement in his voice. ,,Very hard." Said Megatron and starts typing something into the console.

Optimus chuckled and starts groping Megatron everywhere. He didn't budge. Optimus starts kissing him on the neck but Megatron did nothing.

Optimus slides his spike between Megatron's thights and starts moving back and forth and that made Megatron moan lowly.

Optimus smiled to himself and didn't stop moving. Megatron looked over his shoulder at Optimus.

Megatron then noticed the camera. He grinned. ,,Kinky." Optimus also looked at the camera. ,,I know."

Optimus gently bit Megatron's jaw. ,,Open up for me?" Megatron vented and opened his panels. His valve wasn't lubricated but Optimus could work on that.

Optimus bent Megatron forward and slid himself back. He starts proding at the valve but never pushed in.

Megatron groaned. ,,You know how to tease the other." ,,Of course I do." Said Optimus. He stadied Megatron by the hips and starts rubbing the tip of his spike against Megatron's inner mesh.

He drawed back a little to saw a strings of lubricant on his tip. Optimus smiled. ,,I'm gonna frag you really good."

He positioned at the entrance of Megatron's aft port and in one swift motion, he pushed in. Megatron moaned loudly and arched his back.

Optimus tilted to the side so his spike would be shown at the camera. He petted Megatron's aft.

He starts thrusthing at a fst and rough pace and Megatron was moaning with abandon. His optics rolled back and he was clawing at the console.

Optimus was panting because of the heat and tighteness. They had so many interfacings! How is that possible to stay so tight?

Optimus tilted his helm back and down and was holding Megatron by his hips. ,,Oohh..frag..ohh... so tight." Optimus pantted out.

,,So...biigg ....soo...goood!" Megatron moaned out and droll runned down his chin. It felt too good to be true.

Optimus checked the camera. The battery didn't died yet but they must be quick. The battery won't last long.

Megatron starts pinching his anterior node and rolling it between his digits. He starts moaning even louder.

Optimus groaned at the sight. ,,You are so skilled. It would be shame, if you didn't use your servos somewhere else."

Optimus spanked Megatron's aft and Megatron jolted under him and starts bucking against Optimus' rough thrusths.

Optimus starts moaning and it grew louder and louder. He was nearing his edge. Just like Megatron. He was playing with his anterior node more frantically.

Optimus came with a roar and Megatron screamed as he squirted. He stained his and Optimus' thights. Optimus came inside Megatron's aft port.

Arcee turned of the camera and puts it back where she found it. She thought, that if she looked at some video, she could show Megatron how Optimus is using him so she could have him for herself.

But it wasn't what she was looking for. That interfacing was full of love abd passion.

Yes, they were rough but who knows what they liked.

With a sigh, Arcee exited the shared quarters of Optimus and Megatron.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some midnight interfacing.

,,Megatron's recharge slab. Identity: Optimus Prime. Acces: Granted." The mechanical voice spoke.

The doors slid aside and Optimus stepped in. He walked over to Megatron's berth. The berth has elevated sides so one might say, that Megatron was sinked in.

He slowly stepped into the berth and nuzzled with Megatron from behind. Megatron was sleeping on his belly.

Optimus sighed blisfuly and Megatron onlined his optics. ,,Optimus? I should be recharging now." Said Megatron and he looked at Optimus.

Optimus has his spike positioned between Megatron's aft and he was pushing them slightly together with his legs.

,,You know. Every time I don't interface with you I can't techarge." Said Optimus and he tilted Megatron's head to face him.

,,Optimus..." Megatron sighed, when Optimus kissed him. ,,Did you just sighed?" Asked Optimus, when he broke the kiss.

,,What if I did?" Megatron slowly turned oh his side and Optimus with him. ,,Come on, Megatron. Open up for me?" Optimus asked as he slides his servos down Megatron's frame.

Megatron pushed his legs from each other and his valve cover slid back. Megatron pouted his lips. ,,There. Are you happy, now?"

Optimus smirked and slids down. ,,When the Nemesis was flying, you grabbed my interface cover." He said teasingly and stretched Megatron's valve.

Megatron blushed madly. ,,Th-The ship quirked to the side and I lost my balance! You were behind me and I wanted to grab something for support!"

Optimus chuckled. ,,Sure." He starts pinching the anterior node and licking the inner mesh. He was tasting Megatron's sweet lubricant.

Megatron was panting and shivering. He grabbed the sheets on his berth and pulled one of his legs back.

,,Your motors are running nicely. They are purring like a kitty!" Said Optimus between licks. Megatron's valve was gaping and clenching on his glossa.

,,Aahh...Damn you, Optimus." Megatron moaned out and rolled onto his belly.

Optimus stands up and Megatron's aft was in the air. His spike was nudging against Megatron's tight. ,,You know how to revv me up, don't you Megatron?" Said Optimus.

Megatron grunted and Optimus fliped him over. He climbed on top of him and his spike was in front of Megatron's face.

,,If you'll suck it good, I'll reward you." Said Optimus with a smile. ,,You are too bad for me, Optimus." Megatron starts stroking Optimus' spike and brushed his lips over it. ,,Too bad for me."

Megatron was brushing his lips over Optimus' spike and Optimus was panting slightly. Megatron looked at Optimus and sticked out his glossa.

Megatron starts teasing the tip and Optimus found support in the elevated side of the berth. ,,Megatron. You little tease."

Megatron smiled and took it into his mouth and Optimus starts pushing his whole lenght in. ,,It always amazes me, when you take it all."

Megatron slides his servos up Optimus' aft and Optimus starts thrusthing. He always took the whole lenght out, only the tip remained and pushed back in.

Optimus was panting more because Megatron was working with his glossa. Megatron moaned around the spike, when his valve clenched.

,,My liege?" A knock on tge door put Megatron into alert. Optimus withdrew and got under Megatron. He was pushing his spike into Megatron's belly with his servo to prevent any casual view.

The doors slid aside and Knock Out looked in. ,,You lock showed, that you are not in recharge yet, my liege." Said Knock Out. Megatron catched the sides of the berth and rised himself to look at Knock Out.

,,I.. uhhh.. I have hard time to recharge lately." That was only excuse, that Megatron was able to say. Knock Out blinked. ,,Just nerves, my liege. When you will have a lone while, try to relax. It will ease up the nerves."

Megatron nodded and noticed, that Optimus grinned under him. He carefuly slides his spike down and starts proding at Megatron's entrance.

,,Optimus... you wouldn't..." Megatron whispered. ,,My liege?" ,,Yes?" Megatron tryed to have neutral face.

,,You and Optimus... are really close... and I noticed, that.... it's great for your healt.. and I'm glad... to see you happy.." Knock Out said nervously. Megatron looked down at Optimus, whom was still grinning.

,,Tell him to stop, Megatron... and he'll go away.." Megatron was singing in his head as Optimus pushed the tip in.

,,Oh.. scrap.." Megatron moaned lowly as Optimus pushed his spike in. ,,Well, my liege. I'll take my leave now. I have a work to do." Knock Out smiled apologitecally. Megatron nodded. ,,If you are tired, you can leave the work be and go to recharge."

Knock Out shook his head. ,,It need to be done." Knock Out walked back and the doots slid shut and he turned on his heel.

But before he walked away he heard Megatron yelling. ,,Optimus! You damn bastard!" Knock Out blished madly and starts quickly walking away.

Optimus was holding Megatron open by thights and was hoding his legs up. He was fully searltled in Megatron.

,,You are so tight." Optimus whispered into Megatron's audio receptor. Megatron has flushed cheeks and gritted denta.

Optimus gave two slow thrusths, than stopped. ,,So hot. I love it." Optimus whispered again and found support in the berth with his pedes.

He starts thrusthing rough and fast. Megatron was holding the sides of the berth for support. He was mpaning loudly as Optimus hit his ceiling node with every thrusth in.

,,Your moaning is music to my audios." Optimus panted out. He moved his servo to Megatron's anterior node and starts playing with it.

Megatron was clenching around Optimus' spike and their bodies banged together. ,,Don't tell me you weren't hungry for my spike."

Optimus moaned lowly as lubricant coated his spike. Megatron was arching his back to get Optimus more deeper.

,,O-Optimuuuss...HARDER!" Megatron moaned out. Optimus grinned more and starts thrusthing more harder.

,,You like that, huh?" Optimus bit diwn on Megatron's neck and he felt his overliad nearing. Megatron was on the same path.

,,Cum with me, Megatron." Growled Optimus and then roared as overload struck him hard. When Optimus overloaded Megatron overloaded too.

Optimus grounded and released his load inside of Megatron and Megatron coated Optimus' spike with lubricant.

The panted in past overload bliss and Optimus pulled out. He pulled a cloth from his sub space and starts cleaning them both.

They closed their panels and rolled onto their sides. Optimus hugged Megatron from behind and drifted into recharge. Megatron listened Optimus' spark beat for a while and drifted into recharge.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pasdionate interfacing.

Megatron sighed as he was holding Optimus' servo with his own. Optimus was laying on the medical berth and was in deep recharge. His wounded torso was bondaged to prevent leaking.

Earlier that day, Megatron got into skirmish with Arcee. She said that she's better for Optimus than him. That she'll make him happier.

From that on, he didn't remember much. She took out her blades and charged on him. Then Optimus laying in his arms and bleeding. Then Wheeljack with Dreadwing taking him into washracks.

And now he was here, in the med. bay with Optimus. He sighed again and looked at Optimus' torso.

\-------  
Megatron didn't remember falling into recharge but there he was. He was leaning agains his arm and was still holding Optimus' servo.

Optimus was stroking his head and cheek. He was in sitting position. He woke up a while after Megatron fell into recharge.

Megatron onlined his optics and looked at Optimus. ,,Optimus..." Optimus smiled warmly. ,,Hello, Megatron."

Optimus took gently Megatron's chin. ,,Come here."

Megatron rised himself up and locked optics with Optimus. They gently kissed.

\-------  
Both of them were moaning and panting slightly. They were hugging each other and Megatron was burrying his face into Optimus' shoulder.

Megatron was moving up and down gently and slowly. Optimus was running his servos up and down Megatron's back.

,,Megatron. Look at me." Optimus said gently. Megatron did just that and Optimus stroked his cheek.

Optimus kissed Megatron and it was full of passion and love. Megatron was moaning into the kiss.

,,O-Optimus..." Megatron moaned out. Optimus cooed. ,,Shhh. It's okay. I got you."

Overload came quick and fast and they were moaning into shared kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-smut chapter. It's rainy outside and I need some fun.

Megatron was on the deck in front of a main console. They were heading towards a planet to refuel and took some resources.

Megatron heard a familiar heavy pede steps. Optimus walked behind him and leaned against a console and rested his chin against Megatron's shoulder.

,,How long?" Optimus asked. ,,Two and half an hour." Answered Megatron and rested his servos on the console.

Optimus nuzzled Megatron's neck. ,,Optimus! Not now!" Hissed Megatron and showed Optimus with his shoulder.

But Optimus didn't give and leaned back in. ,,Come on, Megatron." Optimus purred into Megatron's audion.

,,No, I can't. They need me here." Answered Megatron. He didn't have nerves on that. They interfaced this morning.

,,No, they don't. Come on, Megatron. Just a quickie?" Purred Optimus. He starts tracing his servos up and down Megatron's frame.

,,I said no and that's final. Optimus, we interfaced this morning and I need to guide the ship to a safe landing." Megatron was out of nerves.

,,Soundwave can do it." Said Optimus and groped Megatron's interface panel. ,,No he can't. He need to monitore the planet for any signs of danger." Megatron frowned. He was getting tired of this.

Optimus pouted his lips. ,,Just a quickie, Megatron. I really need it."

Then idra struck Megatron. ,,You will be in your own quarters and I will be in my own quarters. Separated quarters."

Optimus looked at him dumbfounded. ,,One week without interfacing, my dear Optimus. If I can handle it, than you can." Andwered Megatron with a smirk.

Optimus' optics widened. ,,You can't be serious, Megatron!" Megatron nodded. ,,I'm damn serious. Now, take your leave. They need me here."

Optimus bowed his head and walked out of the bridge. Megatron looked at Soundwave, whom was recording everything.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee is a bitch. This is all I can say.

,,Please! I need to see him! MEGATRON!" Optimus was trying to get trough the guard.

,,Optimus, you can't go in right now. Ratchet and Knock Out are doing a delicate operation. You need to stay here." Breakdown was pushing Optimus back.

,,No! I need to go in there! Megatron needs me!" Shouted Optimus. Tears were collecting in his optics.

,,Optimus. You need to sit down and wait for the operation to be done." Breakdown was holding him down.

Optimus funally give and leaned against a wall and sinked down. He looked at Breakdown with teary optics. ,,Please... Tell me he will make it.."

Breakdown shook his head. ,,I don't know if he will make it. But.... I know him for a while now and I know, that he won't let us down."

Optimus nodded and brought his knees close to his chest.

\-----Nemesis prison-----  
,,Why did you attack Megatron?" Asked Magnus. Arcee was sitting behind bars with her servos folded in her lap.

,,I wanted to prove, that I'm the one for Optimus. That I will make him happy." Arcee spoke in a low voice.

Magnus frowned and Starscream folded his arms on his chest. ,,Why did you think, that Prime isn't happy? Have you ever seen him cry?" Starscream was clearly angry.

Arcee shook his head. ,,But Megatron isn't good for him. He wasn't. I would be better, if Optimus chose me."

,,You are highly mistaken, Arcee. And thanks to you... Optimus... and Megatron... both of them are suffering." Said Magnus and starts walking away.

Starscream catched up with him and grabed his arm. ,,Don't held grudge in your optics. For the sake of my Lord and your Prime."

Magnus stared at him for a while and then hugged him. He needed the comfort. It suprised Starscream at first but he let it be.

,,I feel bad. Really bad." Magnus sobbed into Starscream's shoulder and Starscream was cooing.

\----Nemesis med. bay-----  
Ratchet sighed and claned his servos. Knock Out was cleaning the tools and he wasn't in a very good mode.

Ratchet needed say this to optimus. He looked at Knock Out, whom was sitting behind a desk with his face in his servos.

He walked out of the med. bay and looked at Optimus. When Optimus saw him, he immediately stands up.

Before he could speak, they heard a clapping of heels. They saw Airachnid running down the hallway and she looked worried.

She stopped into a halt in front of them. ,,Is he okay? I abandoned my mission and fleew here as fast as possible. Will he make it?" She was breathing fast.

Ratchet looked at the ground and then at Optimus. ,,I'm-I'm so sorry, Optimus. Me and Knock Out... we did what was in our strenght but.."

Airachnid put a servo in fron of her servo and in her optics were collecting tears. Optimus coudln't belive what he was hearing. Was it true? Was it true, that his mate... his only spark... is dead?

,,Megatron!" He ran into the med. bay and Airachnid fall into her knees with a tears.

Optimus came into a halt and starts slowly walking towards the brth, where Megatron's cold body was laying and was covered with blanket.

He knelt next to the berth and took the blanket off. Emotioneless face was in front of him and he watched as it slowly dissapiering. 

,,No... No, no, no! Give him back! Give him back to me! Don't take him away!"

\-----Shared quarters of Optimus and Megatron----  
Optimus shot up into the sitting position and was breathing heavily. Cold sweat was rolling down his frame and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

His spark was pulsing rapidly with fear and shock.

Optimus looked at Megatron and sighet in relief. He was still there by his side. He was sleeping peacfuly.

His both wrists were bandaged, his chest was bandaget, his right tight was bandaged and his left ankle was bandaged.

Arcee broke free from her prison and attacked Megatron. Again. It was complete suprise for him.

If Soundwave with Bumblebee didn't came, Megatron would be dead. Optimus shivered at the thought.

Optimus slumped back into the berth and that woke up Megatron. He shifzed slightly and he opened his optics. ,,What's wrong?"

Optimus looked at Megatron. ,,Sorry. Did I wake you up? And nothing is wrong." Megatron frowned. ,,Tell me." He said softly.

Optimis sighed. ,,I had the same dream about today." ,,And?" Megatron got closer to Optimus. ,,And I had a dream, that you died." Optimus choked on a sob. ,,Oh, Megatron. How I wish I could be there."

Megatron pulled Optimus close and they hugged each other. Megatron kissed Optimus and nuzzled into his neck.

,,It's okay. I'm fine." Megatron kissed Optimus' audio fin and Optimus was placing butterfly kisses every where he could.

\-------  
Megatron was on top of Optimus and was moving slowly and gently. He didn't want to risk anything with his injuries.

Optimus was gently rubbing Megatron's waist and sides. He wasn't looking into his optics but at his injuries.

,,Don't look at it like that." Megatron said softly. Optimus looked into his optics and his spark almost break.

They were full of pain and hurt. Optimus grounded Megatron and moved himself into sittibg position.

,,I'm hurting you. Lets stop." Said Optimus softly and rised Megatron off his spike.

Megatron moaned lowly and they cuddled with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Airachnid good because of my stories I'm writing on my Czech blog and there she was in the past Elita One.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Jennifer.C.Dollneaz(Hope I spelled your name right.) Hope you like it.

Optimus was muffling Megatron's moans with a kiss. He didn't want anyone to walk on them.

They were in a storage room on the Nemesis. Optimus was rocking and circling his hips so they wouldn't make any unwanted sound.

At the past few minutes, few troopers passed by and they didn't even noticed them.

He was proud of himself. He was proud because he was able to mute Megatron and himself. He was really proud.

The thickness and hotness weren't helping the situation. And now Megatron decide to start clenching on him? Great. Just great.

Megatron bit down on his lower lip because of the strong overload. That send Optimus over the edge too.

He locked with Megatron and spilled his transfluid into Megatron's gestational tank.

They panted slightly because they didn't want to drove any unwanted attention. They kissed gently.

\----Few weeks later----  
Megatron sits to a table next to Optimus with a cube. Optimus smiled at him warmly and kissed him on the cheek.

Megatron smiled and sighed. He took the cube and took a small bite. He starts slowly chewing it anf he was careful not to left any piece untouched.

He dwallowed it and when it lid down his throat into his tank, he quickly stand up and runned into the toilet.

He fell to his knees in front of it and bent forward to purge. He coughed few times when he purged.

Optimus runned to him and was rubbing his back in a soothing motions. ,,Are you alright?" He took a towel into his servo.

Megatron stopped purging a slumped into a sitting position next to the toilet. He shook his head and Optimus cleaned his mouth.

He sits next to him and pulled him close. ,,We must wait for Knock Out to give us the results." Optimus kissed Megatron's forehead.

Megatron nodded and leaned into Optimus' strong chest. Optimus starts gently rubbing his head.

A knock on the door startled them. ,,Come in! The doors are unlocked!" Shouted Optimus.

The doors slid aside and Knock Out walked in. ,,We are here Knock Out." Optimus waved at him.

Knock Out smiled at walked over to them. ,,Is it better?" He asked. Optimus shook his head. Megatron was just leaning into his chest. He was exhausted from all that purging.

Knock Out sighed and he handed them over the file with results. ,,I'll leave you alone with this one." He winked at Optimus and walked away.

Optimus blinked and opened the file. He reads the results and his optics widened and then he smiled. ,,Megatron. Look." He said gently.

Megatron rised his head. He read the files and his optics widened. ,,I'm carrying...I'm carrying..." He said lowly.

,,I know... I'm gonna be a sire! I'M GONNA BE A SIRE!" Optimus stands up and took Megatron with him.

He rised him up and made a circle with him. ,,Megatron! I'm gonna be a sire! I'm so happy!" Optimus laughed.

Megatron smiled at that. ,,I can see that." Optimus puts him down and they hugged each other. ,,Megatron. We gonna hace family together. Finaly." They kissed gently.

\----Few months later----  
,,He's moving." Said Megatron as he was holding his swollen belly.

Optimus smiled, he puts his servos gently on Megatron's belly and layed his audio receptor on it.

He could feel the sparkling moving happily in his carrier's gestational tank. ,,Hello, little one. I'm your sire."

The sparkling stopped moving and reached his little servo where the voice of his sire was comming from. He only felt the walls of his carrier but he knew, that his sire is somewhere near.

He starts moving happily again because of his both parents pressence. Optimus chuckled and looked at Megatron. ,,He's happy."

Megatron smiled. ,,I know." Optimus stands up and they kissed gently.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus' and Megatron's sparkling is born.

Megatron was supporting his back, while he was walking. His belly was big even for him.

Optimus was walking next to him and supporting him by his shoulders. He was watching Megatron cautiously.

Megatron stretched his arm for his morning cube but paused mid air and returned it to his belly. Optimus switched into alert mode.

,,Megatron, what's wrong?" Optimus was looking up and down Megatron's frame. Megatron looked at him. ,,Optimus... I think...."

Megatron howled in pain as first contraction began. Optimus slowly puts him down and called for Ratchet.

\-----Med. bay----  
Megatron was gripping the edges of the berth because of the contractions.

Ratchet and Knock Out were running around the med. bay and bringing everything they needed. They were nervous but also excited.

Sparkling wasn't been born since the Weil of Sparks was extinguished. And it was a long time since he was born from a Cybertronian body.

,,Just two more contractions and the birth can begin, My Liege." Said Knock Out as he knelt down next to Megatron. He can scratch his paint but that is not important right now. His Liege is more important.

Megatron looked at him and howled in agony again. His protective armor slid aside. Lubricant starts collecting to ease up the sparklings birth.

\-----In front of the med. bay------  
Optimus was pacing back and forth. He was really nervous. He was afraid about Megatron's and the sparkling's life.

He didn't doubted Ratchet's and Knock Out's skills but still. 

It was his mate. His sparkling. Theyr sparkling.

He saw Airachnid walking towards him. She stopped in front of him. ,,Is the sparkling born?" She asked softly.

Optimus shook his head. Airachnid placed her servo on his arm. ,,Don't worry. They will make it. I'm sure of it." She smiled.

Optimus looked at her and now he noticed, that there is something awareness on her. But he don't know, what is it.

Optimus trembled slightly and Airachnid was rubbing his arm gently in a soothing motion.

The doors slid aside and Optimus and Airachnid looked in that direction. It revealed Ratchet standing in the door way.

,,Optimus. You can go in but only for a while. He's tired and weak." Ratchet stepped aside to acces the large Prime a space to walk trough.

Airachnid runned somewhere. Maybe tell the others the good news.

As he was walking towards the berth, he saw Megatron covered in a soft blanket to his lower body and he has closed optics. He must be really tired.

He saw Knock Out laying a small nodule of soft blankets on Megatron's chest. Megatron slowly opened his optics and tears were running down his cheeks.

,,Optimus..." He smiled weakly at Optimus and he returned the smile. Megatron took the small nodule into his arm and was trying to sit up.

Optimus helped him into sitting position and Megatron secured their sparkling. Megatron looked at him. ,,You are a sire."

Optimus looked at the sparkling and tears collected in his optics. He pulled the blankets a little bit down to look more at his sparkling. Theyr sparkling.

Small servos curled into tiny fists and it looked like, they were just like Megatron's. His optics were closed so they coudln't see the color. He looked like Optimus but where should be blue was dark shade of purple and where should be red a light shade of purple.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Megatron's shoulders. ,,He's so tiny. He's so adorable." Optimus gently petted the sparklings cheek with his digit and the sparkling leaned into it.

,,What shall be his designation?" Asked Optimus. Megatron looked at Optimus with a smile. ,,Orion. Orion Pax."

Optimus' optics widened but quickly kissed Megatron on the cheek. Megatron purred and teturned the kiss.

,,I hate to imterrupt this but Megatron needs to rest." Ratchet said softly and gently pulled Optimus by his arm.

Optimus gave a qiick kiss on Megatron's lips and stands up. With a smile on his face he walked out of the med. bay.

When the doors slid shut, Knock Out walked to Megatron with a datapad. ,,My Liege. I would be glad to inform you, that your spaekling is a triple changer."


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akward situation is an akward situation.

Megatron was tucking their five year old sparkling into the berth. He was aware of his tiny wings.

He pulled the soft blanked over him and knelt next to the berth. Optimus was standing nearby and was watching everything.

Megatron readjustedthe pillow Orion was sleeping on so he could sleep comfortably.

Megatron kissed Orion on his forehead and was rubbing his little head. ,,Mommy? Will you show me, how are flying tomorrow?" Orion asked.

Megatron and Optimus laughed softly. ,,Of course my little Orion. And now recharge. You'll need strenght for tomorrow."

Megatron kissed his forehead again and Optimus walked to them. ,,Good night, little Orion." Optimus kissed his forehead and tickled him on the neck.

Orion laughed and squirmed. Optimus with Megatron starts laughing softly.

,,Now. Stop it, you. He needs to rest." Said Megatron gently. Optimus stopped and smiled at his son.

Before they walked out of the room, Megatron turned the lights off.

\----Shared quarters of Optimus and Megatron---

Just the doors slid shut, Optimus embraced Megatron and kissing his neck.

Megatron laighed. ,,Outside, you are a loving father and behind the closed doors you are an animal."

Optimus snarled. ,,I'm an animal." And he gently bit down on Megatron's neck.

They moved to the berth and Optimus pinned Megatron under him. He flipped him on his back and pinned his wrists.

,,Hmm. Not opening. Playing hard to get?" Optimus smirked down at Megatron.

Megatron smirked back. ,,Very hard."

,,Daddy, why are wrestling mommy?" A tiny voice made them freeze in place.

Optimus looked behind him and Megatron rised his head. They saw their son, standing in a doorway.

They quickly let go of each other and they sits on the berth. ,,We... uhh... I... uhh... training." Said Optimus. ,,Training? Really Optimus?" He slapped himself mentaly.

,,Bad dreams?" Asked Megatron softly. Orion nodded. ,,Come here." Megatron extended his arms and Orion walked to him.

Megatron picked him up and with Optimus, they layed into the berth. Megatron layed Orion between them and Optimus pulled a blanket over them.

Orion turned on his stomach and slides his tiny servos into his parents bigger ones. After a while, they could hear a soft humming of Orion's engines.

Megatron and Optimus smiled at theyr son and they kissed theyir good nights. It wasn't long after they joined theyr son in a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Coudln't help it! XD  
> Also, next will be a differen chapter still with a little newborn Orion.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decepticons made something for Megatron and his sparkling.

Optimus was sitting next to Megatron in the med.bay and they were watching their little son.

His curious red optics were watching his parents. He reached his tiny servo to his carrer. Megatron reached his digit for him and Orion grassped it.

,,My little Orion." Whispered Megatron. Optimus kissed his cheek and rubbed Orion's little head.

Someone knocked on the door and they looked at them. Dreadwing walked in and smiled. ,,My lord. Can you walk?" He asked.

Megatron shook his head. ,,I'm bound to berth for a week. Doctor's orders." Dreadwing nodded. ,,And a wheelchair?"

Megatron and Oprimus looked at each other. ,,Maybe." Megatron shrugged. Optimus brought the wheelchair and helped Megatron to sit on it.

They followed Dreadwing out of the med. bay and trough the hall. Optimus kept pushing Megatron because Megatron coudln't. With his sparkling in his arms he coudln't.

Orion was looking around him. First, they were in a room abd now they were somewhere else. He was curious where they were going.

,,We are here." Said Dreadwing and he entered another room. When they Optimus turned to look into that room with Megatron their mouths gaped.

It was nicely decorated room for a sparkling. There was a small berth with toys and plushies.

,,Hello, Lord Megatron." Airachnud came into view and she smiled. ,,Hello, Airachnid." Megatron bowef his head.

She stepped aside and Optimus pushed Megatron inside. They were looking around the room and Orion giggled at the playful colors.

,,Hope it isn't much." Said Breakdown. Optimus shook his head. ,,No. It's perfect."

Optimus stopped and Megatron rised from the wheelchair. On shaky legs he starts walking towards the small berth.

Knock Out and Breakdown came to his side in case something happened. He placed Orion into the berth and Orion reached his servo to the hanging toys.

Megatron poked to the toys and they starts rotating abd playing. Optimus smiled and walked next to Megatron.

Airachnid walked next to the berth and gives Orion a teddy bear. Orion looked at it for a while, then he smiled and he hugged it.

Everyone made an ,,Awww". Optimus must support Megatron because he stumbled and almost fell.

Breakdown brought the wheelchair closer and Megatron sits on it.

,,We'll leave alone." Said Airachnid and motioned for everyone to come out.

The doors slid shut and Negatron leaned into Optimus. ,,It's nice." Optimus smiled. ,,Yes. It is."

They watched as Orion was playing with the teddy bear and was giggling while doing so.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Still can't write smut!

,,Megatron and Optimus are in the office and they do not wish to be disturbed." Said Dreadwing and crossed his arms.

\------  
Optimus was gently thrusthing in and out of Megatron's valve. Megatron has his elbows on his desk and his back arched and his legs spread. His expression is pure ectasy and he has closed optics.

Optimus was gently cherishing Megatron's waist and was holding same pace. ,,Enjoying it, my love?" He spoke softly. ,,Mmhhmmhh." Was Megatron's only reply.

Optimus smiled and bent down. He kissed Megatron's neck and nibled at it. Megatron mewled and scratched at the desk. ,,Let's make this last forever."


End file.
